Jerry Peters
|image= |homeworld= |birth=October 23, 2501 |death=July 25, 2554 |rank= |gender=Male |height=6'1" |weapons= |equipment= |vehicles= |hair=Brown |eyes= |augment= |cyber=Neural Interface/TROJAN |medical= |era=Human-Covenant War |types= |notable= |affiliation=UNSC :TROJAN Program ::Team Alpha }} Jerry Peters was a member of the original Team Alpha. He was the vehicle expert of the group. He could fix up any vehicle that he had and handled them better than anyone else. Biography Early Life Enrollment into the Team Alpha Project Battle for a Covenant Homeworld Insurrection Quelling on Ontario III Battle of Woskia //Data unavailable due to incomplete records//Available data classified//Accessible via code November Foxtrot// Word of Reach First Battle of Earth Second Battle of the Sol System Artic IV Campaign Jerry arrived at Arctic IV with the rest of Battlegroup Alamo, and immediately went down with the rest of Team Alpha to the planet in the UNSC Thermopylae. On the way down, the Thermopylae engines were hit by rockets from several Sentinel Enforcers, causing a crash landing. He fought the Sentinel forces alongside the marines and vehicles from Battlegroup Alamo, but there were to many. Most of the forces retreated into the tunnels below, joining most of the other UNSC forces, but Jerry, some marines and some vehicles (including all the Terrapins) stayed on the surface to fight off the Sentinels forces. Soon enough though, the Terrapins were destroyed and the forces stood no chance, so they too retreated into the tunnels. But, soon after arriving, Flood forces appeared through a network of tunnels. Team Alpha, working with the other forces, quickly closed off the tunnels, and then moved out to destroy the Flood hive-mind. Once the tac nuke used on the Flood mind was blown, Team Alpha returned to the surface with the other UNSC forces. After this, Team Alpha split into two parts. Roy, along with Marshall and Amy went down with a small force of marines and ODSTs to find out what a large power source deep below the planet's surface was. Edwin stayed up on the surface with Lisa, Kymberli and Edwin to defend the UNSC's base from an Artic IV Alliance attack. After the attack, an order was given out to evac the planet. Jerry tried to reach the correct coordinates, but during a fight with Aerial Flood forms, he somehow got the direction wrong. They ended up at the wrong ship for evac, and thought that evac would be impossible, until Edwin had an idea. They tried to return to the Thermopylae, planning to pull the ship back into space and have Dragon Squadron pick them up. But, while the Thermopylae was taken back into space, an earthquake sent Jerry and his squadmates down into the tunnels below Arctic IV. Once they'd regained consciousness, they began to move through the tunnels, and managed to find strange technology (this tech would later be recovered by Dragon Squadron and would help UNSC and Covenant tech development tremendously). After more traveling through the tunnels, they were joined by a Spartan, Maverick-060, who had been sent to find them, as well as a squad of Elites. It appeared that a group of Elites had been hiding out on Arctic IV for years. They said they would show they the way to the surface. As they continued on, they found Sergeant Arnold Lewis, who had also been sent to rescue them. Soon enough, the Elites led them to an Arctic IV Alliance outpost, but it was engulfed in a battle caused by the Alliance's Civil War. They tried to sneak through, but were unable and had to fight their way through. Final Mission Personal Life Religion During his years in the New York gang, a pastor came to try and evangelize the gangs. Family During his travels, Jerry fell in love with a girl by the name of Melinda, though everyone called her Mel. Together they had three sons: Devyn Peters, Clayton Peters and Andrew Peters. The first two would become part of Team Alpha, while the youngest would become part of Dragon Squadron. What If? Missions *Battle for a Covenant Homeworld *Insurrection Quelling on Ontario III *Battle of Woskia *Arctic IV Campaign *Battle of the Beacon Category:UNSC Marine Corps Personnel